Rubicon Industries
Rubicon Industries is a manufacturer added in . Their weapons aren't very good late-game, but all of their guns are great for early and mid levels as being considerably better than those of HVM & Z-Arm Tech. Rubicon Industries also produces the Trooper and Special Forces armour series, both of which provide more overall defence than HVM armour. While Trooper armour falls short in stats compared to armour of other companies, Special Forces armour is more physically durable, though harder to find. Rubicon also make the Rubicon Power Assist, which increases movement speed for the lack of defence, and the Heavy Trooper Vest, which is the total opposite as it gives a huge load of protection at the cost of mobility. In addition to this, they also manufacture the Hardplate set, which takes the aesthetic of a medieval knight's armour (and the weight of it) and sets it centuries in the future. All Rubicon Industries weapons have the prefix "RIA" followed by a number and sometimes a word (i.e. RIA 20 Para). Some of the weapons also have "T" before the number, indicating it is a thermal-damage weapon. Rubicon armour does not follow a certain pattern, other than there being different series, such as Trooper, Special Forces, and Hardplate, and two individual armour pieces, the Rubicon Power Assist and the Heavy Trooper Vest. Weapons Pistol * RIA 313 * RIA 1010 SMGs * RIA 7 * RIA 8A (Premium) * RIA T7 * RIA 15 SE (Premium) Assault Rifles * RIA 20 Para * RIA 20 DSC * RIA 20 Striker * RIA Trident (Championship) Shotguns * RIA 30 Strikeforce LMGs * RIA 40 * RIA T40 * RIA 45 Para Sniper Rifles * RIA 50 * RIA 75 (Premium) Armor Pieces * RIA Trooper Series ** Trooper Helmet ** Trooper Vest ** Trooper Gloves ** Trooper Pants ** Trooper Boots * RIA Special Forces Series ** Special Forces Helmet ** Special Forces Vest ** Special Forces Gloves ** Special Forces Pants ** Special Forces Boots * Rubicon Hardplate Series ** Hardplate Helm ** Hardplate Chest ** Hardplate Gauntlets ** Hardplate Leg Protection ** Hardplate Boots * Individual Armor Pieces ** Rubicon Power Assist ** Heavy Trooper Vest Trivia * Rubicon's armor pieces have the name "Rubicon" in them, such as Rubicon Hardplate and the Rubicon Power Assist. Their weapons all have "RIA" in the name, such as the RIA 20 Striker and the RIA T40. * The term "RIA" could possibly stand for "Rubicon Industrial Arms" / "Rubicon Industrial Armament". It also could be a reference to Rock Island Auction which is also refereed to as RIA. * Rubicon has the most armor pieces in the game and the second most weapons, after Critical Mass. * Rubicon is the name of the river that Julius Caesar crossed to invade Italy and make his way to Rome, and is also where Caesar uttered the quote: "alea iacta est" - the die is cast. Category:Manufacturers Category:Weapon Manufacturers Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Category:Rubicon Category:Armor Manufacturers Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Mobile Category:Lore